The invention is related to a hydraulic pump driven by an electric motor in which the control apparatus, the electric motor and the hydraulic pump section are accommodated within a housing. A similar pump which serves as a fuel transfer pump is known from the German published patent application No. 3,700,664 A1. This pump is housed in a fuel tank which has a relatively large space, consequently, the pump is not particularly space-saving as to its set-up. In particular, a large filter is arranged beside the pump.
In other hydraulic pumps which supply hydraulic pressure fluid, for example, a power steering system or an anti-lock device in automotive vehicles, a compact structure is of special importance due to the restricted space which is available in for example the engine compartment.